Lucy's Zodiac Life
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: She was alone and she did want anyone around her. That was until her maid, and new smoking hot butler show up in her life. Lucy is walking home when something wakes up inside of her who will help her, be there for her, is the anyone that can help her? Will 'he' make her heart loose the only control she has left? Who's this hot butler is! Some characters OOC! LALU! LaxusxLucy! LaxLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! Welcome to me new story! This story is about a girl named Lucy, and her bizzare life before she goes to Fairy Tail, and almost everything is different. Lucy's mom is alive, and her father is being nice to her. Find out more in this crazy LALU fanfic. Sorry NaLu lovers I'm a NaLu and LaLu person, so I don't care which one she ends up with. Just saying! Well lets get on with it!**

**Chapter 1: Snake?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

I walk alone anymore and I've never been more happy. In my house, in my school, in my town, everywhere, I walk alone. I don't understand why, but I have always been happy. At least in everyone else's presepective. I didn't show it in anyway, shape, or form, but I was always sad.

I was never invited anywhere, nor did I invite anyone to go with me. I walk alone, but because I was alone I won't forget what woke up inside me. The power of an animal, from the zodiac, it was the snake. I was deep in thought when my thoughts were interupted by the sound of men talking, and walking toward me. Out of nowhere, one of the four men pulled out knife, and was about to attack me.

Suddenly a green light formed under me and I began to glow. My clothing disappeared from my body, then slowly replaced with beautiful emeralk green half kamono with black and blue butterflies on the side and under it I had black leggings outlined with silver. My hair was suddenly long, straight, black, and had jade green high-lights. On my back was a scythe, and a zompakto. I looked down to see I had black, and white high heel half boots on. I smiled and the green circle disappeared.

The men began to smile at me, and I knew what they had in mind. Then the man with knife spoke, "I see, you're a fine, and beautiful young lady how about the five of us have some fun?"

I froze at his words, but then chuckled. "You want fun do you? Well" I said pulling out my zompakto. "Let's have some fun shall we?" And with that I took off, and I got into my fighting stance. My left foot a good bit behind my right one. I had my right arm in front of me so if there was an attack it would be easier to block, and it was tilted a little so I was a bit so I was comforable. While my left arm was pulled back into a semi-fist.

The men began to run toward me but I dodged everyone of their attacks and I kicked my leg at the one man sending one of the men into some trees that were near by. That left three more men for me to deal with. Without another moments hesitation I usedthe back of my sword and hit them with it knocking them out.

Swiching back to my human form I treated their wounds, lining them up, and treating the wounds I had from the hits they actually landed on me. When I was finished I walk back home to rest and think about how this was going to change my life. So I could harness this new power that my parent would hate to know I have. After all using four different magic already was hard enough, but adding a fifth was going to be harder. Lucky I know how to hide my real magic content when I'm around others.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? I don't know how to feel about it. You see I've been planing this story for a while now, and I really havn't gotten to post anything until now. If you like it follow me, and my story, or favorite it.<strong>

**Love,**

**E.C.**

**P.S. Can anyone write a lemon for me I suck at them...Actually I might need a couple of them. Like five maybe...Hahahahah yeah this story is going to be pretty strange...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone welcome back so I'm going to explain this story at the end of the chapter stay tooned to undertand it!**

**Chapter 2: A Fellow Zodiac**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

I arrived home to be greeted by my maid, and butler. "Ms. Heartfilia, you're very late, what happened to you?" My maid had worried expression on her face, and she stood there until I answered her.

I sighed. "I was walking home and some guys were trying ot take me, so I beat them up for it. Plus, I was only a minute late so relax." I paused turned around tham glared a my maid and spoke sturnly. "Oh, and Miss Chii(The Maid), what have I told you? Don't call me 'Ms. Heartfilia' it's 'Lucy' or 'Ms. Lucy' never 'Ms. Heartfilia' unless my parents are around. Got it?" I ended sweetly.

Her eyes wide, yet she slowly nodded. "Yes Ms. Lucy, now, I must go. Laxus," She said pointing to the butler and got his attention. I looked at the man a my heart skipped a beat. Wait...What's happening this isn't good...No! I'm not going to listen to it. "I must be off, and her parents will not be back until next month. Watch her!" And with that Miss Chii walked out of the room leaving Mr. Laxus and I alone.

The silence was broken when he soon spoke up. "So, Blondie, do tell me somethings about you. I wish to know you better after all, it is impotant that I get to understand you." A cheep smile appeared on his face.

"Hmph! Why do you care? I have a name, and I expect you to use it." I said and held no mercy in my voice. I saw his smile go into a frown. I looked at this megestic blonde haired, blue eyed, well built sexy man. Wait, did I just say sexy? NO! I literally told myself I wouldn't think that. Ugh! I'm so stupid. I sighed a long sigh before speaking again. "So, Mr. Laxus what do you want to know."

He smiled and answered me with one word, "Anything." I smiled and told him how much my mom hated me and how my life was a living hell. He nodded not once interupting me. For once someone other than Miss Chii cared for me; I can't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Laxus' POV)<strong>

I listened to her but started to look at her. Her beautiful blonde locks going down her shoulders, complimented by her gorgeous, big brown eyes. Her voice calm, and soothing though her life was sad and depressing she was smiling. She was small in height, but you could tell just by looking at her she was no little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

Mr. Laxus and I talked for what felt like hours. Turns out we have somethings in common. Also I found out that he was the ox zodiac. Thinking through all of this I stared thinking about my trianing, when an idea came to my head. Without another thought I stood up walked to Mr. Laxus and said, "Mr. Laxus, I was wondering, would you be willing to train me." I began to blush a deep red. I don't understand why though. "I mean with the zodiac powers. And well I guess that means you have to help me with my stellar magic too. Oh! And my hand to hand fighting skills also."

"WHAT! Why would I do that I have my own training to do too." He said nonshalontly. I paused thought, than decided that I would do something stupid...Stupidly funny! Hehehe! I skipped closer to him, went beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gradded my cell phone and got a picture of his blush.

"Because if you don't I'll post this picture of your blush." I said laughing and I got him to sigh. I won! Hahaha shows you how much I know.

"Fine!" We shook hands. "But, I won't be going easy on you either...Blondie..." He walked away snickering.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I shouted as he walked out of the room. "Idoit."

Damn! That is one hot man. No man comes in that package when they are 22 years old. Gold blonde hair, shocking blue eyes. Tall(Like 6'1), well built. I mean that boy is fine. And when I kissed his cheak, I felt him dragon slayer powers. That lightening feeling was...amazing...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? 2 updates in one day I might get a third one done who knows.<strong>

**Okay so let me explain the story to you. Lucy is nice and everything she is in the manga/anime, but her life is sadder. Laxus clearly is the butler, dont worry the guild will appear. There will be people like Laxus and Lucy with the zodiac powers, but they still have the same powers like in the manga/anime. I'm hopping to make this a very long story!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to the story! I'm so happy you are reading this and you like it! Enjoy Chapter 3! I'll see you at the bottom!**

**PLEASE excuse the grammar, and spelling errors!**

**Chapter 3: Erik?!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

It has been a month since Laxus agreed to train me. In the past month we have worked on hand to hand combat, and I have to say I learned a lot. Different stances, positions, punches, kicks, and so much more! Though my parents will be home tomorrow, and I really don't want them to come home. They probably heard about my training, and will want to see how well I'm doing.

Right now, all I can think about is the other zodiacs, and what they may look like. Suddenly my thoughts were disrupted by non other than Laxus. I let out a sigh of anger. He saw me and her rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Ms. Heartfilia," He said getting my attention by being formal, I was about to question his actions when he held up his hand to stop me. "Don't ask. Anyways your break is over, and I just got off the phone with your father, and mother. Your father said 'I want to see her fight, hand to hand combat with Erik. Tell her that we will arrive home at midnight tonight. Have her ready for action.' You cool with that Ms. Heartfilia."

My heart stopped at the mention of his name. Erik, or as he prefers Cobra. sadly this jack ass, Cobra is my fiancé. By force of course. Why him? "Why is Erik coming, I can't stand him; he is such a jerk I hate him." (Me: Force, course, get it ha! Laxus: Shut it and get on with the damn story woman. Me: Laxus wearing a pink dress sounds pretty good, right? *devilish smirk* Laxus: NOOOOOO!)

Laxus smiled to me before he spoke, "I know he is, He can be such a dick at times...sometimes." I looked at him, my face full of confusion as I waited for an answer, but clearly I needed to ask him.

"So, Mr. Laxus, how do you know Erik?" Suddenly he frowned, sighed, and answered. "He is a dragon slayer like me one, and two he is part of the zodiac. Didn't you know this?" I shook my head.

"No! I bearly listen to the sicko speak, though I have a deal to make with him later tonight." That's it! I thought it through, well maybe no completely, but when we fight I will set up the deal, and knowing that bastard he won't back down from a challenge. "Okay, Mr. Laxus, lets train two more hours than I eat, and sleep. Got it?" With a nod we continued training for a while.

(Time Skip: Two hours later)

It was 8:15pm by the time training was over, now time to eat, and sleep. Just freaking lovely. So I ran into my room leaving Mr. Laxus alone on the training field to clean up. When I got there, I changed into my casual clothing, slammed my door open, and sprinted to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I looked at the cloak. 8:40pm, three hours and twenty minutes. I went into the fridge, grabbed the almost empty milk carton, and a tomato, and began running to my room to finish eating. When I was almost there I ran into something and began to fall waiting for impact, but only to feel two large arms pick me up.

"Sorry!" I said rubbing the back of my head. I heard a hmph in reply. I opened my eyes to see Laxus holding me bridal style against his chest, and I began to blush. Hiding my face in his chest I mumbled a thanks.

"Here I walk you to your room. Okay?" I nodded still blushing in his chest. He walked a few minute before we got to my room and he put me on the bed sitting up. My blush was gone...and so was my tomato...*sigh* I opened my milk carton again and chucked the rest of it down. When I finished I got up and looked at my cloak 9:00pm. I looked at Mr. Laxus.

"Thanks for carrying me to my room, I must have been heavy sorry." He chuckled. "What? I'm being serious! Anyways whatever I don't care, I have three hours to sleep now out I want to sleep." He nodded and left me to sleep.

_Lucy's Dream Land_

_I'm walking in a cave, one wrong move and I could die. It's too dark to see so I prop myself up against the wall to walk. Suddenly there is a fork in the road, one side is quiet and dry, the other side loud and wet._

_Road one is sunny weather._

_Road two is rainy weather, or maybe a thunderstorm._

_I take the second road because I hope the rain will refresh me. I continued to walk for what felt like hours, when I began to float not questioning it I began to relax into it. After a while I heard my name being called. "Lucy. Lucy! Wake up! You need to get up! Before it's too late." At that I woke up to see who had tried to save me but I had just missed them._

_End Of Dream_

I woke up to see Laxus trying to wake me up, only to glance over and see my father, and Erik in my room.

"Ms. Heartfilia, it is time to fight, please," he said giving me clothes to wear, "go put these on and come to the training room, the fight will be held there." He said as he guided my father and Erik out of the room leaving me alone to get ready.

**Hey! Hope you liked it! If you have any questions please Private message me, if you like it follow me, and the story. Like, review, follow me please. You all inspire me to write more. Just to let you know Lucy's mom is going to be a little mean in the next chapter, and her father is going to be a little bipolar. Just saying... Well I may or may not be updating next week. I will be doing a Bixanna one shot for thanksgiving though. Well I love you all!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	4. Chapter 4:Authors Notes

**Hey everyone this isn't an authors note! Sorry it's not a chapter!*bows* So I had a review the first one, anyways I'm doing this for anyone who is possibly confused.**

**Question: Like how the training went?**

**Answer: Well I thought I mentioned it in the story, but I guess not. Training went really well she learned different combat styles, and moves.**

**Question: What did they do in their training?**

**Answer: Basically hand to hand combat. Basic punches, kicks, and different stances. Also multiple styles, and tecniques.**

**Question: How those powers work?**

**Answer: Lucy's powers are the same she is still a celestial mage, but the zodiac power she has aka the snake is really strange. It kinda is like take over, but also different. Their hair, eyes, outfits change, but the powers they normally use are inhanced. They have weapons that also have powers. Lucy has a zompakto, and a scythe. The zompakto is handy is basic sword fights, but can write ruins. (Like Freed.) The scythe is like mind control, but also can be used in a sword fight.**

**Laxus has yet to reveal his zodiac powers. (What he looks like, what he uses.) Though I will say he will only have one weapon, same for the other zodiac figures. Answer for that will be in future chapters/authors notes.**

**Question: How is lucy's life?**

**Answer: Lucy's life, well it really sucks. Her mom hates her, her father is VERY bipolar, and she is a 'loner' in school**

**Question: How strong is Laxus?**

**Answer: Laxus is just as strong as he is in the manga/anime.**

**Statement: I think you need a beta for this story.**

**Answer: I do have a beta thank you, and she is my best friend.**

**Question: Who are the other zodiac and their animal?**

**Answer: Well Lucy is the ONLY female zodiac, and the rest are guys. Who they are and powers:**

**1. Lucy, Snake**

**2. Laxus, Ox**

**3. Erik/Cobra, Dog**

**4. Natsu, Rat**

**5. Gray, Dragon**

**6. Gajeel, Pig**

**7. Sting, Horse**

**8. Rouge, Rabbit**

**9. Bickslow, Monkey**

**10. Freed, Tiger**

**11. Lyon, Roster**

**12. Hibiki, Goat**

**Hope that answers your questions! If you have anymore PM me!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Minna! I have a bunch of excuses for not updating like I said I would, but the main one is my beta quit on me! Lucky for me I just got a new beta, yay for me! And my second main one is I was super sick. Ugh, on my part! Sorry again! So let me get on with the fight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Fighting Part One<strong>

**(Lucy's POV)**

Laxus took Cobra, and my father to the training room which left me to get ready for the fight. I looked at the outfit Laxus gave to me to wear for the fight. It was a very pale pink, and emerald-green one sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans. The shoes he gave me were black combat boots out lined in silver, and the shoe laces were the same shade of green too.

After I put the outfit on I went into my accessory closet and grabbed a white hair tie, black leather gloves, and a brown belt. Then I applied them to my outfit, finally deciding to put my hair up into a tight bun I went to my make-up kit and started to put on my mascara, and eye liner. Then to finish my look I put on some sweet mint chap stick that made my lips burn, but it was worth it.

When I had I went to the training field to fight Cobra to show them I am stronger, and I won't marry a douche bag like him. I mean he acts like a dog when it comes to the women, always staring, or flirting, or anything really to piss me off. Lost in thought I didn't see Laxus in front of me and I walked into him, and I began to fall. I waited for an impact with the ground that never came; when I opened my chocolate-brown eyes they were met by some stormy blue ones that made me smile.

I noticed that he had picked me up and it made me blush like a mad man. His laughter filled the hallway, and thankfully nobody was inside to hear it, his laugh is so freaking loud.

"Hey! If you're done than put me down, so I can got fight the jack-ass in that room into a bloody pulp. That way I don't have to marry him." I mumbled, but it was loud enough for Laxus to hear. He chuckled and put me down before knocking on my head, snapping me out of a trans. I looked up at the taller mage.

"I know you can do it Lucy, just don't give up and believe in yourself. Okay?" He said sternly. The familiar way my name rolled off of his lips was like a word said everyday, or like it was his favorite candy and it made me just melt into a puddle. His arm still rested on top of my head, making me frown.

"Yeah yeah, I know, gosh Laxus! I had you as a coach for two freaking months. You think I don't know not to give up, trust me I know." I said as nicely as I could, and he removed his arm from its resting place. "As for me believing in myself I'm not too sure I can do that, but if I want to beat him into a pulp than I have to right?" I asked curiously.

I was now unsure if what I was about to do was right and that I could beat Cobra up, but I looked up to see Laxus nod. I nodded back before turning around to enter the training room with Laxus hot on my heals. Once in there I search the room for Cobra only to see him sitting on the ground in the middle of the field, looking bored. I walked to his side and started to think ofwhat my plan was, and how I was going to pull it off. I cleared my throat, getting his attention and making him stand up.

"You are as slow as always. My goodness Blondie. You would think if you're going to make an impossible bet with me you'd speed up! Ha! I accept that bet because, we all know I'll win anyways." He cocky, and arrogant voice made my blood boil.

"Well then last question**. **Will this be just a hand to hand combat only, magic only, or both?" I was dead serious because I just wanted to know what I was getting myself into when, he shrugged.

"Your choice, Blondie. I don't care." He said in a monotone, which really threw me off.

"Both," was the only word I have to say to make him smile, before I looked at my father and he gestured for us to begin the fight.

We rushed at each other full speed, before I stopped, and waited for him to get closer. When he got close enough, I swung my leg around giving him a side kick to his left shin, but, barely. I went for another hit only to be punched in the gut with a small amount of poison, forcing me down to one knee. I turned my head to look for him only to see him coming for me again. Pulling back his arm to try to punch me I crouched down and rolled out-of-the-way, tripping him in the process.

Seeing that he was ready and waiting for me, I took off toward him, but faking my attack. I looked as if I was going to kick again, but I ended up punching him making him fall on his face, before quickly standing up again. After seeing a lot of air being taken in by both Cobra, and I, we stared at each other trying to figure out what the other was about to do he eyed me.

Then he spoke, "Oi, Blondie why don't we draw the current on this small match." My eyes widened with fear and worry, but also happiness. I nodded my approval to him was sure he got the message because he smiled.

Suddenly a purple circle appeared under him making everyone in the room gasp at the sight, but only Laxus and I knew what was happening. A bright light formed around him, therefore nobody could see what was happening to him. When the light finally died down Cobra looked TOTALLY different.

His hair wasn't reddish-brown anymore, now it was a very deep purple. His outfit was replaced with a seductive purple colored t-shirt, with fitting pitch black pants. Instead of a jacket he now sported an untied male kimono on, the lavender background and black sakura beside a gray lake design were beautiful. His feet were bare and he now sported black dog ears, and tail with a white tip. With a bow and arrow on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Okay so I am making changes to who is the goat on the authors note on the previous chapter I said that Hibiki would be the goat, well I changed my mind. Romeo will be the goat. Hope you liked this chapter, though I hope it was long enough for you. Follow, favorite, review! You ALL inspire me. If there is a pairing you want me to do let me know through your reviews, or PM!<strong>

**Love You All,**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Minna! Just wanted to get an update in before Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. So if you want me to post a one-shot let me know ASAP and tell me who you want the pairing to be. Love you all, and see you at the bottom.**

_**Recap:** Suddenly a purple circle appeared under him making everyone in the room gasp at the sight, but only Laxus and I knew what was happening. A bright light formed around him, therefore nobody could see what was happening to him. When the light finally died down Cobra looked TOTALLY different._

_His hair wasn't reddish-brown anymore, now it was a very deep purple. His outfit was replaced with a seductive purple colored t-shirt, with fitting pitch black pants. Instead of a jacket he now sported an untied male kimono on, the lavender background and black sakura beside a gray lake design were beautiful. His feet were bare and he now sported black dog ears, and tail with a white tip. With a bow and arrow on his back_

**Chapter 6: Fighting Part Two**

**Normal POV**

Lucy noticed that if she didn't hurry she would miss her chance to transform and when she did Cobra was utterly shocked. Seeing the smile on her face only made him get angrier at her. Though as much as he hates to say it she did look prettier. Pushing his thoughts aside he focused on the fight in front of him.

Lucy was ready and awaiting his next move, but smirking at his shock. While she wait Lucy put her scythe on the ground and pulls out her zompakto to start with. Cobra on the other hand was just beginning to take off the bow off of his shoulder, and an arrow from his back. Getting it ready his arrow ready Cobra didn't notice that Lucy had been waiting on him to finish.

"Nice bow, haven't seen you shoot for a while. What happened?" Lucy asked him, as she thought of all the times they used to do to an archers range to shoot. He obviously did better, that didn't change anything about it, they were friends. At least at one point in time at.

"What happened? Well you changed is what happened, you changed to what I didn't want you to be..." His voice hurt and low, yet somehow it seemed strong and unfazed.

"I'm los-you know what, never mind, I really don't care right now." Right after I finished my sentence I charged at him with full blow speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Once close enough I sent one leg toward his chest knowing that he'd block it, but little did he know, is that my other leg was above my head and coming down to him. Though when it did he fell not even having a chance to use his bow that was now a good yard away.

Looking down I saw a beaten Cobra laying on his side going back to his original form. Changing my gazing from the said man I peered around the room to look for the blonde haired dragon slayer. Finally getting sight of him I see his head nod, and he smiled to me. I didn't reply though because I was lost his stormy-blue eyes. Slowly meeting mine our eyes locked, and I could feel them tearing into my soul. I see the way he looks at me all the time, and it was always either lust, or want, but never both, at least until now.

My thoughts were interrupted when my father had grabbed my hand and held it in the air.

"And the winner is Lucy! Good job Erik..." My father mumbled the last sentence to himself hoping I wouldn't hear him I guessed, but I didn't care, not anymore. Laxus was proud of me, and knowing that, made my whole day. Smiling to Laxus and then my father as he put my hand down. My hand by my side once again I slowly strode over to a shocked Cobra now sitting up.

"Sorry Cobra, but looks like I won." Saying this made his eyes go wide, but he just sat there, not making any eye contact at all. With his actions all I did was frown. 'Why can't we go back to normal Cobra, why?' Knowing he could hear my thoughts I tried to get him to answer, and I got nothing. No response at all. I gave up with a sigh and walked toward Laxus.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

She looked my way after the fight, first checking me up and down. I nodded to her but had received no reply. Our eyes locked her eyes shocked, but then lustful, did she want me as much as I want her. Wait. I'm 22 and she's only 18, and Kami-sama I don't want her to find out about what I did to Fairy Tail. Damn, she'd kick my ass for sure. Fucking hell she kicked Cobra's.

Out of nowhere I hear Lucy's father.

"And the winner is Lucy! Good job Erik..." Her father hushed the last part to himself hoping she wouldn't hear him. I was proud of Lucy, and knowing that I had helped her made me smile. Smiling to myself, Mr. Heartfilia put Lucy's hand down and she smiled my way.

"Sorry Cobra, but looks like I won." Hearing her say this to the man sitting on the ground made me smile larger because, it looks like I'm rubbing off on her. After getting no response she walked over to me, and let me just say that that ass of hers is sexy as all hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Finishing my walk to Laxus I smiled at the older mage, and realized something. I barely know anything about this man do I? Looking into his eyes again I sighed.

"Laxus," I stopped and sucked in a quick breath before continuing. "TellmeaboutyourpastpleaseyouneverevertellmepleaseLaxus." He chuckled at how fast I spoke.

"Blondie, if you want for me to answer you slow, down, okay?" I nodded.

"Laxus, tell me about your past, please, you never tell me, please Laxus, please." I spoke as slowly as possible, only to hear him suck in his breath.

"Fine, Blondie, I'll tell you." He sigh it all out but I couldn't wait to hear about it. Especially how he got the sexy scare, and hot tattoo. "It all started when I turned 5," his voice dangerously soft, but hurt too. What could have happened that was so bad Laxus. Who hurt you? And why did they do it?

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided that I'm going to update every one to two weeks. Just because it will be easier for me. Well hope you liked the chapter, and sorry if it sucked, but I tried right. Follow, favorite, and review.<strong>

**Love,**

**E.C.**

**P.S. The updated version will be out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo Minna! Hope you all had a very Happy Holiday and New Year! This chapter is about Laxus' past, and what Lucy thinks of it. I hope she doesn't yell at him. Gihi! Well hope you like it!**

**_Lucy's POV_**

_**RECAP**: "Fine, Blondie, I'll tell you." He sigh it all out but I couldn't wait to hear about it. Especially how he got the sexy scare, and hot tattoo. "It all started when I turned 5," his voice dangerously soft, but hurt too. What could have happened that was so bad Laxus. Who hurt you? And why did they do it?_

**Chapter 7: Getting To Know You**

**Laxus' POV**

"I was running to my mom hoping to see her smiling face waiting for me by the door, only to see she isn't there. I frown knowing that no matter what she would always be there. I rushed up to her room only to see her in bed, paler than a ghost, coughing, wheezing, and her beautiful blonde hair gone. My eyes full of tears, and my heart shattered the only ones who love me are mama and gramps. Why did it have to be her? My thoughts disrupted by my father pulling me by the hair out of the room only to make my tears fall faster than they already were. He finally stopped in my room, he lifted me still by my now throbbing head only to throw me onto the wooden floor across the room. He kept yelling, "It's all your fault she's like this, you did this to her." He walked up to me and kicked me in the ribs only to have me scream out in pain. He continued to yell at me and hurt me even more, until I finally ran outside to a secret hiding place that nobody knew about. When I got there I began to scream and cry Ivan put some really big damage on my ribs, and my legs.

"When I was older Gramps told me that mama had leukemia and it had reached the point where it can't be cured, and I began to blame myself. She always did what I wanted and I never did what she wanted to do. I was selfish and stupid, but I only realized that today on 7th birthday when she died hugging me and telling me how much she loved me. Before anyone came in I had laid her down as if she was sleeping, and bolted out the door. Later when I was with Gramps, Ivan walked in with my mother in his hands, and tears running down his face. Gramps sighed, and looked at her, I looked at Ivan, as I did I reached to touch mama one last time, when Ivan sent me a glare. 3 days later we had her funeral, and we buried her in the Magnolia cemetery. I read her grave stone, "A person that could make you smile through any pain you may have. A loving friend, daughter, wife, and mother to all. Born: March 8th X740-May 31st X779." I learned that day, that everyone I love will be in pain.

"As the years went by slowly for me I joined the guild Fairy Tail, and was in my first Fantasia parade. Now I was 13, and still living with Ivan that abusive bastard. I didn't have friends because of him, everyone I met was too scared of him to be friends with me, but I got used to it. Because all I needed as Gramps to be happy, he was the only person who wouldn't push the wrong button and make me angry. The only thing that nobody could do was make me laugh, or smile, or show any sign of happiness. Today though was the day before I turn 14 and I could participate in the S-Class trials. Suddenly my father barged into my room and grabbed my arm and before I could tell him to get off my eyes fell shut and I was asleep. Later as I awoke I was laying on a medical table my whole body numb, while my eyes fought to stay open. Suddenly two figures appeared in front of me, one male, and one female.

"The male had brown hair and green eyes, while the woman had black hair with green highlights, and gray eyes. The woman put her hand over my right eye to close it, I tried to use my magic my somehow my magic was cut off. Finally I gave up on resisting and closed my eyes. Minutes later I felt liquid running down my face only for something to go over the same eye the lady was touching. When I was released I zapped to people and ran out of the building tearing of what the put over my eye. Thank God my body wasn't numb anymore. I looked down only to see a large, bloody, band aid in my hand. Fear filled me, but also wonder. Going into a restaurant I went to the restroom to see what had happened to my face only to see a lightning bolt scare over my eye. Seeing I was in Magnolia and ran to the guild and upstairs to Gramps hiding my face from the guild. I ran into his office, and looked at him, he gasped. I told him what had happened, and he told me to stay in the office a moment while he did something. After a few moments Gramps came in with Ivan being pulled behind him. He force Ivan to explain everything and what he had done to me and when he told me he had given me lightning dragon slayer powers I cried, I never wanted that, ever. The next thing I new Gramps expelled Ivan from the guild, and said that he was a threat to us. Gramps and I will never forgive you, father.

"I finally showed the guild my scare and didn't care what people thought of it. I was 15 when I got S-Class was always gone on missions, always trying to get stronger. Gramps and I don't always get along now but it works for us, and that was a year ago. Now I'm 16 and only trust 3 people, A.K.A. the Thunder God Tribe. Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Freed Justine, my best friend, smart guy, loves his books, ruine mage, also uses dark magic. Freed has long green hair, green eyes, tall, dresses formal all the time, and very mature. Evergreen, the only female on our team. She has brown hair, and hazel eyes, she is tall, skinny, wears glasses, her favorite color is green, uses fairy magic, and stone eye magic, plus she has a crush on Elfman. And than there is Bickslow, the worlds most largest pervert. He has a blue mohawk and red eyes, he is tall, wears layers of clothing, a tattoo on his face, and a mask over his eyes to cover his magic. He is a seith mage and he also has figure eyes so he can see into people or control them. He also has 5 wooden totems that he uses in battle to attack, and each one has a soul in it.

"When I was 17 I spaced myself away from the guild, all I did was take S-Class missions with my team. After 3 years and the Phantom Lord problem, and than hearing about Juvia, and Gajeel joining the guild, I lost it. I felt as if it made our guild weaker, than stronger. I knew than it was time to take over, and that's exactly what my team and I did, or at least I tried to do. It was during the Fantasia parade and well I messed up, with everyone. I hurt my ex-guild mates made them suffer and put the whole town in terrible danger, just because I wanted to be guild master. Pathetic right? In the end I just got excommunicated from the guild, and ended up here, working for you and your family. So there you have it Blondie." I finished only to see the girls head down bangs covering her eyes. Did she honestly feel that badly for me or did I miss something. I sniffed the air only to smell salt coming from Blondie. Was she crying? About me?

"Laxus," Her voice finally calm enough for her to talk, "Are you serious? All of that terrible stuff happened to you in just 15 years of your life. How did you do it? Hell I thought my life was bad enough as it was, but I have it easy compared to you. You came here hoping to start anew didn't you Laxus? You wanted someone to be your friend, and to understand you as Laxus Dreyar, and not Macarov Dreyars Grandson, right? I'm sorry Laxus, I'm so sorry that happened to you, really I am." She looked at me and our locked with each other, I smiled at her. Than it hit me, why is she saying sorry to me? She doesn't need to its not like it was her fault to begin with, so why?

"Okay, Blondie that's enough talk for today, I'll bandage ya up then put you to bed. You did well today." I looked at the cloak it was 4am. Holy shit! I quickly carried her to the bathroom and took care of her cuts. Though they weren't that bad, I couldn't let her an infection or let them bleed a lot. After I finished I took her to bed and she gave me a note.

"Don't read it, only for Cobras eyes only! Thank you Laxus, and good night, sleep well." She said smiling at me. In the 2 months I've been with her I have never seen her smile like that, and I mean ever. Though what she did next shocked me the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Laxus was about to leave, but before her left I did what he wouldn't expect from me. I pulled him down to me and crashed my lips to his, and I felt him melt into it too. Laxus Dreyar ACTUALLY kissed me back!

* * *

><p><strong>KAAAYYYYYY! LALU MOMENT EVERYONE! I love LaLu, they are so perfect for each other. And who new Lucy could be so bold? I DID! Gihi this is my story after all. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows help inspire me to keep writing for you.<strong>

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Minna! Welcome back for my newest chapter! I hope everyone is having a very happy new year, and had a very happy holidays! So for those of you who are wondering, he next characters that will be introduced will be Natsu, than Gray and Lyon. Gray and Lyon will appear in the same chapter so probably in chapter 10 or 11. Also, for those of you who have followed OR favorited this story I want you to PM me and request ONE thing for a one-shot. It will be my gift to you guys to show how much I love you. The only thing is that it has to be a Lucy shipping. I am way better at them anyways. Also when I post them I will send you a PM back with the name of it. If multiple people have the same shipping I will make sure to mention it to the others, AND have a little part for you in the chapter! I hope my followers, and favorites, and I will become good friends in the future! Now a little hint on this chapter is that we will find out what Cobra meant when he and Lucy were talking about, and the kiss! See you at the end of the chapter. Love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Rejected<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Finally morning came and I felt happier than usual. Actually happy! I've never been happy like this before! First Laxus and I kiss and now I could be in a relationship!

"Ahem, well when ever you are done flipping out, can we talk, Blondie?" I slowly recognized the voice of the people, and turned around to confirm an I was right. It was Cobra. Clearly his formality hasn't changed any, though a lot of things has.

"What do you want Cobra? Didn't you have enough earlier or do you need more?" I was cocky, yes, but I was also pissed off. "What happened to you? You were so different back then, so much...Nicer..." I was sad and angry at the same time, and you know how us girls get when they are like that... It is _not_ good. To be honest, I just wanted my old friend back.

"Well long story short, we became broke, my mother and father died, I went crazy, turned into a bad guy, and got put in jail, then released. After a year I found out I was still engaged to you so I thought why not? So I went and stayed with your father for a few months and here we are. I wanted to come apologise for my actions, and changing, I was hoping we could be friends again. Just like old times, what do you say?" Okay so all this happened in such a short time? Really? Whatever I quit.

"Sure," I said. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, and just as I did my watch went off 10:25am. Crap, I'm going to be late! AGAIN! "If you want to, join us for training, it starts in 35 minutes. Okay? Well Bye! Have to get dressed and eat." Finishing my sentence I was about to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it with his hands. "What? I have to hurry, and so do you if you are joining us!" I basically shouted at him, but he just moved his hands to cover his ears.

"First of all, OW! I'm not def you know," he growled at me, and I didn't care one bit. "Secondly, you like him don't you?" What kind of question is that? "Don't play stupid either, I can hear you after all."

I nodded. I did, but he doesn't like me. He never will either. Watch he'll yell at me so much during training today. I do like him, but he probably isn't the type for romance, so that kiss last night... I'll just find out a way to avoid it or talk to him about it.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"You do know that I heard all of that, right?"

I blushed at that.

"Bye!" I shout, and slammed the door in his face leaving a smiling Cobra, and locked it.

Laxus...

What do I do...

Will you love me...

Or...

Will you reject me...

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

**After Training with Cobra and Lucy**

**(Because I'm a lazy bum)**

I was packing up after training with Lucy and Cobra, and lets just say a good half of the room is destroyed. That aside, Lucy... Well in few words Lucy was hotter than normal today, and thankfully she didn't bring up last night. Those beautiful, thin, pink lips were perfect with mine, but the sadness I felt when she went to bed was horrible.

That aside, Cobra went to change, while Lucy and I cleaned up. I really wanted to talk to her but it was weird between us now, or at least I was making it weird... Come on man say something...

"Ummmm, Laxus?" I heard her say, therefore snapping me out of my trans.

"Yeah? What's up?" I said trying not to be weird, but cocky as always.

"... A-about last night... I...ummmmm..." Shit, this is bad, I really was hoping she didn't bring it up. Shit! Keep cool man.

"Look if it bothers you lets just forget all about it. Actually, just forget it ever happened it was really late at night, and I guess you were tired. It's fine really, just don't worry about it. Okay?" After saying this guilt rushed over me, I really do like her, but she doesn't like me.

"Oh, okay, um I have to go get changed since we are done. Just don't come to my room at all, even if it is to check on me. Got it?" Before I could answer she turned around and run to her room. Okay, did I miss something here?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

**In Her Room**

I ran from him as fast as I could, got into my room, and locked the door. Once that was done I was in the shower with hot tears pouring down my face, but sound refusing to come out, not that I would let it out anyway. Why? Why am I always rejected? My mother and father left right after the fight, and practically told me that they hated me. Cobra hated me, left me, and went on a rampage, then comes back hoping to start over. Then Laxus... Why him? Is that all I'm good for? Am I really just here on Earthland to be hurt all the time? He really told me to forget about it didn't he? I guess he really did reject me. Well I can always add it to the list of people who have. So that makes it...hmmmmm... Everyone I have ever met... Even my favorite maid hurt me... I punched the shower wall... Over, and over again. Never, ever have I felt this much pain... Heck even the splitting pain that now inveloped my hands felt better than this... With a final sigh I got out of the shower, got into a black tank top with blue and white short shorts on as pajamas, and I turned around to turn on my sound pod and find my favorite songs. When I found them, I put them on shuffle.

**_Try by: Colbie Caillat_**

_Put your make-up on_

_Get your nails done_

_Curl your hair_

_Run the extra mile_

_Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?_

_Get your sexy on_

_Don't be shy, girl_

_Take it off_

_This is what you want, to belong, so they like you_

_Do you like you?_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to, give it all away_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_Mm, mm_

_Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards_

_You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you_

_Do they like you?_

_Wait a second,_

_Why, should you care, what they think of you_

_When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?_

_Do you like you?_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to, give it all away_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to bend until you break_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_Mm, mm_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to, give it all away_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_Take your make-up off_

_Let your hair down_

_Take a breath_

_Look into the mirror, at yourself_

_Don't you like you?_

_'Cause I like you._

Yeah, I like myself, but others don't. I'm rejected. Of course they don't like me. Why would they? I don't need make-up yes, but, I'm still rejected. I let my hair down yes, but, I'm still hurt. I take plenty of deep breaths yes, but, I'm not calm. I like myself, but they don't like me.

_**Broken Ones by: Jacquie Lee**_

_Cross your heart and say you've never given up_

_That you carried on when every door was shut_

_That you live, you live with no regret!_

_We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before_

_Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door,_

_'Cause you know, you know we're only human!_

_So lay your hands on the left behind_

_We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while._

_In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,_

_Just remember that we've all been broken once!_

_Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!_

_Love the broken ones!_

_Raise your glass to all the words we never say_

_We do our best, but still we look the other way,_

_'Cause sometimes it's easier to run_

_'Cause after all, we're only human!_

_So lay your hands on the left behind_

_We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while._

_In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,_

_Just remember that we've all been broken once!_

_Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!_

_Love the broken ones!_

_Sometimes we're left behind,_

_Feel like the only one,_

_But we were born to try_

_Yeah, we're only human!_

_So lay your hand on the left behind_

_Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while_

_In a crowded place trying not to feel so alone,_

_Just remember that we've all been broken once!_

_So let's love the broken ones, whoa-oh_

_Love the broken ones, no no_

_Let's love the broken ones, whoa oh whoa oh_

_Love the broken ones, yeah-yeah._

_Let's love the broken ones_

Am I a broken one?

"I *sniff* quit everything. I'm just going to stay in here... Nobody will notice or care anyways..." With that said, I dried my eyes, and let darkness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end... :-( That was so sad... By the way if you didn't read the top, PLEASE do so. It has very important information in it. ALSO before anyone says it, I have my characters OOC, and to be honest I want them a ittle OOC. R&amp;R!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack-dittley-squat. If I did LaLu would probably would have happened.**

**Poll open on my page check it out!**

**I love you guys!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


End file.
